


These are the Voyages of the 1970's Volkswagen Bus Enterprise

by Fangrl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sulu, BAMF Uhura, Gen, Genius!Kirk, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Uhura and Jim are friends, genius!uhura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrl/pseuds/Fangrl
Summary: Fill for a prompt by @gayhura on tumblr"Spock learns the meaning of friendship as he roadtrips across America with a pack of humans that Kirk picks up along the way in search of his father: Uhura, his friend and linguist major from MIT; Mccoy, the doctor they met in Georgia who let them sleep in his basement: Scotty, the auto repair guy they meet in some backwater town: Sulu, from New York and a much better driver than Kirk; and Chekov. They don't really know when they ended up with him but it was probably illegal."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bus Called Enterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621797) by [periferal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal). 
  * Inspired by [Keep Calm and Conceal Vulcans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156299) by [lalazee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this seemed a lot longer on my phone

  
It was an unusually cold morning and it bit at Jim's bare arms but he still managed to look smug as he looked down at his work from the loft in his family's barn. It was early October and his family's cornfield "wasn't going to harvest itself". Those had been his mother's exact words yesterday over breakfast. Jim and Sam had exchanged looks as they munched on their toast.  
After breakfast, they'd argued about who's turn it was to start this year which ended in Jim losing rock, paper, scissors after Sam refused best out of 23. He'd spent most of yesterday putting it off, it wasn't hard, he had other responsibilities, but once the sun had begun to set and Jim came in for dinner his mother had fixed him with one of her own looks. She made it clear he wasn't going to be able to keep putting it off. So this morning he'd dragged himself out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn to come down and start the harvesting process.  
The sun hadn't finished rising over the horizon when his mind began to wander, eventually settling on what he was going to do for Halloween later that month. He remembered last year his mother had decorated and put up scarecrows that managed to be vaguely terrifying. This year Jim decided he wanted to do something of his own, but he couldn't do just anything. This was the Kirk home, and he was going to go above and beyond, bringing glory to his fields or at least get the neighbors talking. When he realized what to do he'd spun the wheel of the combine and laughed.  
Now he admired his work from above. Crop circles. Well, less like crop circles and more like crop swirls, but they looked alien enough. He looked down upon his work for a few more moments before heading back towards the house, swinging his arms as he went.  
\--  
"These are the saddest so-called crop circles I've ever seen," Uhura didn't even look up at Jim as she slandered his work. "I mean it, have you ever seen a circle, Jim?" He rolled his eyes at the camera, "Alright, alright, but it does look cool, right?" He should have expected this reaction, Uhura and him had that special kind of friendship where neither party would consider the other a friend but respecting enough to lead to good conversation, with occasional insults and bad flirting. When he'd first met Uhura in some bar in London the first thing she'd done to him was to imply he was just some country hick who had sex with farm animals. The next morning when they both arrived at the same academic convention he'd greeted her in a thick country accent and she'd rolled her eyes and offered to exchange Skypes. Now she was a linguistics student at a university, but they stayed in touch.  
"Actually, it looks kind of familiar," Uhura's eyes rose from the picture he'd emailed her to meet his gaze on the camera before focusing back on her monitor. Jim waited as Uhura typed something into her computer before asking, "Familiar how?" He watched her eyes scan her screen and click around with her mouse. "Hm, so it's not an exact match or anything but it does seem to have the characteristics of a written language. Nothing I've ever seen or heard of but it seems to follow a pattern of some sort," Jim raised his eyebrows, "You're saying I accidentally crop-circled some kind of language?" Uhura spared a moment to glare up at the camera before returning to her work. "I'm saying it has the characteristics of a written language. Maybe something you've seen before that your brain recreated." Jim scrunched up his eyebrows in mock confusion, "but you're the linguist, what language could simple ol' Jim Kirk have seen then you haven't?" Uhura didn't even look up. "You're a numbers guy, Jim. Numbers aren't that different from language, it's all just patterns. It's not surprising your corn squiggles look like some kind of obscure code." Jim was quiet for a moment, processing this before he smirked, "Did you just imply I'm more than just a pretty face?" Uhura looked up with a blank stare. "Goodnight Jim." She ended the call and Jim shook with laughter.

\--  
"We can leave it until Halloween but then you two are going to haul ass and get it all cleared out. We shouldn't really be leaving it out this long as it is," Winona sighed. Jim nodded and smiled and Sam let out a quiet sigh of relief. They were free for the rest of the month. 


End file.
